Xhanostania
Xhanostania Xhanostania ''(Xhanostanian: Dž''anostanija Vendi/Džanostanija/'')'' 'is called 'the land of lakes and rivers' as it has over 2,000 lakes and over 1,760 rivers across the country and in their history. 65% of the land is water. It's a pretty large Island. Xhanostania has islands around the main island homeland. It has the longest river in the world which is Shokëriđna. Also, it has the biggest and deepest lake in the world which is called Çakaniyoni.A lot of the big cities are near lakes and rivers. As in ancient times Xhanostanians lived near the lakes and rivers to survive and they still live in those present areas today. With Xhanostan folkore, they always sing and dance for the lakes and rivers, for their riches and that evolved through years, untouched beautiful lakes and rivers. Xhanostania has ancient islands in the lakes which has ancient monasteries and castles. Xhanostania has very beautiful mountains, clean, with full of nature. The most famous mountain is Kalnų Dž nostarkas (Mountain of Xhanostanians) Which is the most secret and oldest in the ancient country. Xhanostania has a lot of festivals all over the country which has been going since ancient times. With the flag, it comes from the theory of the Kavalik which is an ancient Xhanostanian flute, which the people think it sounds like the Dž nostanian eagle. It is also the national instrument in the country. The blue background is the colours of the lakes and the rivers. The Džanostanian eagle is the national animal of Xhanostania and is the ancient animal of Xhanostania. All of the folk songs is played by this instrument. It also has a lot of small and big islands around it's coastline which is very different and unique. It has a beautiful blue, clean coastline which has amazing views. All over Xhanostania, you will always see beautiful, untouched sights, come and see for yourself and you'll love this rich historic land of lakes and rivers. *'Capital: Setovia *'Population: '''42 090 180 *'Official Language(s):' Gjuha Džani *'Demonym:' Džanostanian, Džanostan or Džanostarka *'Anthem:' Atdheu ynë i bukur ''(English: Our beautiful homeland) *'Currency:' Džani Teutani (XHT) *'Government:' Constitutional Monarchy *''(English: Prime Minister)'' Hožjkç: Zamira Džanostanoshqiponjë *'National Broadcaster:'XHTV (Džanostanija Televizyon) 'GDP' *'Total:' $678 trillion *'Per capita:' $171,502 'Public Holidays' *'31st December - '''2nd January New Year's Day *'28th March - Xhanostarka National Day *'30th March - '''River Day *'2nd April -''' Queen Teuta's Birthday *'''8th August - '''Xhanostarka Bajram - '''Dita e Bajramit të madh *'18th September -' Gjuha Xhani Day *'13th October -' Lake Day *'15th October '- Xhanostarka Bajram - Dita e Bajramit të vogël *'December 1st -' Kalnų Xhanostarkas Day 'Major Cities' *- Setovia *- Çojokë *- Xhanne *- Koshtž *- Dovo *- Oromoj *- Besimej *- Kaçani *- Haziket *- Labjri XHTV ''Džanostanija Televizyon (XHTV) ''is the official national broadcaster of Xhanostania. It is one of the oldest running broadcaster in the country. It has HD broadcasting and is very popular in Xhanostania. Xhanostania has many tevisivion stations including: *XHTV HD *XHTV NEWS 24 HD *XHTV SPORTS HD *XHTV FOLK HD *XHTV HISTORY/DOCUMENTARIES HD *XHTV MOVIES HD *XHTV RADIO HD *XHTV MUSIC HD *XHTV GEM HD *XHTV GO HD *XHTV VALLES HD Xhanostania in the Nation Song Contest Xhanostania made an application for NSC on December 10th 2010, and awaiting so long it finally got accepted on April 18th 2011. It will finally be in NSC in 67th edition. NSC Entries Category:Nations NSC Spin-offs